A család ünnepe
by Nasuke-chan
Summary: Konohában különleges ünnepet rendeztek meg, a család ünnepét.Persze mit csinál az akinek nincs családja? Egy apró SasuNaru sztori XDD


Cím: A család ünnepe  
Írta: Nasuke-chan  
Párosítás: SasuNaru  
Korhatár: PG-13  
Megjegyzés: Értelmetlen zagyvaságok, nagy-nagy pirulások XDD

* * *

A család ünnepe

Nagyon meleg vol. Talán az eddigi legmelegebb nap Konohában. Tikkasztó forróság… nyár.

Kinek volt ilyenkor kedve bármit is csinálni a szabadban? De mégis… egész Konoha népe az utcákat rótta, ahelyett, hogy házaikban hűsöljenek.  
Nagy esemény volt a mai. Ritkán , öt évente, akkor sem minden évben rendezik ezt meg:„ A CSALÁD ÜNNEPE".

Elég hülyén hangzik, gondolják, de ez egy nagyon fontos esemény! Most ezen az egy napon egy ninjának sincs semmilyen küldetése, mindenki a családjával töltheti a napot. A faluban pedig különböző rendezvényeket, versenyeket rendeznek ennek tiszteletére. Nagyon jó mulatság az egész, persze annak, akinek van családja. Akinek nincs… az most nem lényeges...

Reggel 7 óra volt. Erősen kopogtattak az egyik ház ajtaján. Nem is kopogtatás volt az, inkább dörömbölés.

- Sakura-chan ! - hallatszott egy izgatott kiáltás az ajtó előtt.

Kissé késve, de végülis kinyílt az ajtó, és egy fiatal lány dugta ki rózsaszín fürtökkel borított arcát a nyíláson.

- Ohajo Naruto! Te meg mit keresel itt korán reggel? - nézett még kissé álmosan a lány. Csöppet sem volt jó kedvében. Egyrészt azért mert felkeltették, másrészt pedig azért, mert pont ez az idióta ébresztette fel. Persze egészen más lett volna a helyzet, ha mondjuk Sasuke… De persze ez csak egy szép álom volt.

-Ööö… tudod ma lesz az az ünnep a faluban! Gondoltam tölthetnénk együtt a napot! Na mit szólsz? Hívnánk Sasukét is meg minden. Tök jó lenne! - vigyorgott a szőke fiú a már megszokott idióta vigyorával.

Sakura hirtelen felébredt. Most futott csak át az agyán, hogy ma van a család ünnepe. Tegnap beszélgetett is erről a szüleivel, hogy mit fognak közösen csinálni ezen a napon.

- Hát ne haragudj Naruto, de tudod.. – Itt idegesen beleharapott az alsóajkába - Ma a szüleimmel fogom tölteni a napot. Te is miért jöttél hozzám, miért nem a szü…..

Hirtelen elhallgatott. _Milyen ostoba vagyok!- _gondolta magában. _Narutonak nincsenek szülei… nincs családja_.  
Már nem Naruto idegesítette, hanem az, hogy hogy tudott egy ilyen meggondolatlan kérdést feltenni neki. Kínosan lehajtotta fejét, majd halkan mondta a fiúnak:

- Ömm… ne haragudj! - Nem nézett a szemeibe.  
Naruto pedig egyáltalán nem lett szomorú. Csodálkozott is a lány reakcióján, majd a csendet megtörve vidáman mondta:

- Semmi baj. Na, érezd jól magad a szüleiddel! Én meg akkor felkeresem Iruka-senseit! - mosolygott a szőke, majd hirtelen megfordult és már ment is tovább. Sakura meg csak állt és nézte a távolodó fiút. Hirtelen ő is elmosolyodott, majd bement a nyitott ajtón és becsukta maga mögött.  
Ám Iruka-sensei most nem tartózkodott Konohában. Valami dolga volt... Kakashi-senseinek is… Nem tudni mi. Tudta ezt jól Naruto, de nem mondta Sakurának.

_Na most hova menjek? Mindenki a családjával akarja tölteni a napot.. Gondolom. Miért zavarjak? Talán Sasukét kéne megkeresni. Hisz neki sincs családja. Na, akkor most meglepem. _

Ám Sasuke sem volt otthon. Aludni meg nem aludhatott, mivel Naruto dörömbölésére még a halottak is felébrednek. Még ütött egyet-kettőt az ajtón, majd csalódottan elment. Most már senkihez sem mehetett. Úgy gondolta, hogy akkor sétál egyet a közeli erdőben. Hisz edzeni most nem volt kedve, a faluban meg nem akarta, hogy lássák őt egyedül. Nem akarta a szánalmat látni a szemekben. A gyűlöletet sem. Mert még mindig nem szerették, annak ellenére, hogy sikerült pár barátot szereznie.

Bár Sasukével folytonosak voltak a veszekedések, a szócsaták, a beszólások, mégis jobb barátja lett, mint bárki Konohában. És még most őt se látja. Még ha veszekedtek is volna, akkor is inkább őt szekálta volna, minthogy egyedül legyen.

Csendesen lépkedett a fák között. Az erdő élőlényein kívül nem volt más az erdőben. Miután körülbelül egy kilométert sétált, Naruto meglátott egy jó nagy tölgyfát és leült az árnyékába. Eléggé melege lett a sétában, ezért le is vette narancssárga felsőjét, mely alatt egy fekete póló volt. Be kellett látni pólóban sokkal jobban nézett ki, mint abban a narancssárga felsőben.

Csak ült és nézte a fákat, a fűt, a növényeket… Érdekes… Csak most gondolkozott el azon, hogy milyen szép is a természet.  
Hirtelen egy kisnyuszi ugrott ki a bokorból. Naruto pedig mintha tudna nyúlnyelven beszélni, megkérdezte, hogy mi járatban van itt. De a nyuszi nem mondott semmit.

- Hm. Hát neked meg hol az anyukád? Neked sincs családod nyuszi?  
A nyúl mintha mondott volna valamit, csak nem emberi nyelven… De mintha a szőke értette volna.  
- Na, akkor menj. Már biztos keres téged! - mosolygott Naruto és szépen szabadjára engedte a kisállatot.

Naruto boldogan nézte a nyulat elugrálni a távolban. Milyen aranyos, gondolta. Majd hátra döntötte fejét a fa törzsére és csendben gondolkozott. Most először jutott eszébe az, hogy neki nincs családja. És hogy ez milyen rossz.

- Hhahh.. - sóhajtott egyet a fiú pár perccel később. Most már tényleg kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát. Nem szeretett egyedül lenni.  
Hirtelen egy könnycsepp csordult le az arcán… _Sírok?_ Még magán is meglepődött. Sírt. Most először teljes szívéből sírt. Kijött belőle az, amit oly sokáig magában tartott . A család hiánya. Ha legalább lenne egy testvére, ő azzal is beérné.

Zokogása elnyomta a közelből jövő léptek zaját. Egy fiú volt az. Kék felső, a tragikus klán jelképe… Fekete haj és ragyogó fekete szemek. Igen, ez nem lehetett más, csak Uchiha Sasuke. A sírásra jött ide, de ahogy meglátta barátját, megtorpant.

_Ez tényleg Naruto lenne? - _kerekedtek el szemei. Nem gyakran látta Narutot sírni. Elég fura látvány volt a mindig mosolygós, nevetős Narutot, ilyen rossz állapotban látni. Még Sasuke is megijedt. De talán ezt nem vallotta be magának. Lassan közeledett a szőke felé, aki hirtelen felkapta a fejét.

- Sa..Sasuke.. – rebegte.  
- Usuratonkachi te meg miért bőgsz itt? - mondta gúnyosan Sasuke, bár hangjában hallatszott az aggódás is.  
- Közöd?- nyújtotta ki nyelvét Naruto, majd próbálta eltakarni könnyeit.

A fekete hajú fiú lassan leült riválisa mellé és csak némán nézte azt. Nem volt a szavak embere, de most nem is tudott mit mondani. Pedig talán megakarta vígasztalni Narutot... Á, de mégsem.

- Most meg mit bámulsz, te szemét? - kérdezte Naruto, amikor valamelyest csökkent a könnyek száma a szemében.  
- Semmit, te idióta - mondta nyugodtan Sasuke.  
- Hmpf… Miért jöttél ide? Reggel kerestelek a lakásodnál, de nem voltál ott! - mondta szemrehányóan Naruto. Már alig könnyezett.  
- Nem voltam otthon. Itt voltam nem messze.  
- Hm.  
Hirtelen néma csend lett. Naruto miután letörölte az utolsó könnycseppet is a szeméből ránézett Sasukére. Barátja csak ült és nézett előre. Tekintete annyira nyugodt volt, hogy már idegesítően hatott. Most kivételesen ő szakította meg a csendet.

-Tudod Naruto nekem nincs családom, akivel eltölthetném ezt a napot. Vagyis van egy.. bátyám, akit tiszta szivemből gyűlölök! Azért jöttem ide, mert itt legalább egyedül vagyok. Nem kell néznem az emberek boldog arcát.. a családokét.. mert csak elszomorít a tény, hogy nekem nincs..

Naruto elképedve nézte Sasukét. Egyrészt az lepte meg, hogy Sasuke összetudott tenni egy ilyen hosszú mondatot, másrészt hogy ennyire őszintén beszélt hozzá. De még itt nem is volt vége.

- Meghallottam, hogy sírsz és idejöttem... Elmondanád mi a bajod? Nagyon rosszul nézel ki! - Sasuke annyira furi volt most. A szőke teljesen zavarban volt. _Mitől lett ez ilyen kedves és aggódó? - _Majd nem törődve gondolataival Naruto is belekezdett őszintén:

- Hát..hát az úgy volt, hogy mentem Sakura-chanhoz, hogy töltsük együtt a napot, aztán mondta, hogy nem, aztán mentem hozzád. Nem voltál otthon. Aztán jöttem ide sétálni, majd leültem ehhez a fához... Jött egy nyúl... Elment… Aztán elkezdtem gondolkozni. És…. Rájöttem, hogy olyan rossz, hogy nincs családom. Ezért…. sírtam - mondta el nehézkesen végül a fiú.

Sasuke, miközben beszélt Naruto végig a szemeibe nézett. _Azok a ragyogó kék szemek - _gondolta. Csak most vette észre milyen szépek. Amikor befejezte a mondatot a szőke, a jobb keze magától felemelkedett és megsimította a bajuszcsíkos arcot…_Nincs semmi baj, itt vagyok!- _mozdulatai beszéltek helyette.

-Sa..Sasu.. mit csinálsz? - kérdezte pirulva Naruto, de nem vette el a kezet az arcáról. Olyan jól esett neki a simogatás. Önkéntelenül is hozzá simult Sasuke meleg kezéhez. Mint egy kiscica olyan volt. Sasuke elmosolyodott a látványon, majd hirtelen feleszmélt kábulatából és rájött valójában mit is csinál. Gyorsan elhúzta a kezét és fülvégig pirulva elfordította a fejét. Na ez is ritka látvány volt ám! Sasuke és a pirulás. Naruto erre a gondolatra el is nevette magát.

-Most meg mit röhögsz, idióta? - kérdezte kínosan Sasuke, még annál is vörösebben. Naruto abbahagyta a nevetést, de még mindig vigyorgott magában.  
- Semmit - kuncogott majd folytatta - Na, most már nemsokára mehetnék! Nincs kedved elmenni valahova velem?- kérdezte óvatosan a szőke.  
- Nincs.. De mivel úgyse tudok mást csinálni, ezért talán…  
- Waii! Köszi! – ugrott a nyakába Naruto és jó szorosan megölelte a fekete hajú fiút._  
-_ Uhh… engedj el … Naruto ne érj hozzám ..argh!- mérgelődött Sasuke - _Hogy mert ez megölelni?_  
- Na álljunk csak meg! Ki ért hozzá kihez? Blee..- Na erre aztán tényleg nem tudott mit mondani Sasuke és ismét elpirult, amire Naruto megint jót derült. Tetszett neki ez a látvány.  
Tetszett. Furcsa érzés fogta el. Nem akarta elengedni Sasukét, aki már próbálta magáról letaszítani az idegesítő fiút. De nem nagyon sikerült neki. Elfogadta, hogy ez az idióta egészen addig fog rajta csüngni, ameddig neki tetszik.

Naruto kicsit engedett a szorításból, majd odahajolt a fiú füléhez.  
-Köszönöm Sasuke. Köszi, hogy itt vagy mellettem! Ez számomra nagyon sokat jelentett! Olyan vagy számomra, mint egy igazi testvér… Sőt több! Sokkal több!- mosolyodott el pirulva, miközben befejezte a gondolatát.  
Ebben a pillanatban Naruto is erős szorítást érzett. Közelebb volt Sasukéhez, mint bármikor. A fekete hajú fiú is erősen megölelte őt.

- Én köszönöm Naruto! -suttogta neki alig hallhatóan Sasuke, forróságtól lángolva.  
- Nincs mit!- mosolygott a szőke, de most nem ugyanaz a mosoly volt, amit már megszoktak. Ez a mosoly csak Sasuke számára volt látható.

Sokáig voltak így, szorosan ölelkezve. Nem vallották be, de ez most többet jelentett számukra mint bármely jó szó egymás iránt. Jó volt érezni a másikat, a melegséget. Majd egyszercsak egy oda nem illő hang szakította meg az idillt. Naruto hasa volt az.

- Na, mostmár tényleg menjünk. Hehe - mondta Naruto lassan elhúzódva barátjától – Ma még nem ettem semmit!

- Baka. Na és hova?- kérdezte Sasuke kedvtelenül. Csöppet sem örült, hogy Naruto gyomra elrontotta a tökéletes nyugalmat barátja karjaiban.

- Természetesen oda, ahol van ramen!

- Én nem vagyok éhes.

- Az most nem érdekes. Akkor jössz vagy nem? – Naruto kezdett ideges lenni. Nem evett ma még egy tál rament se és még ez a hülye leáll vele veszekedni.

- Ch.. – Sasuke fintorgott egyet, majd felállt az oly kényelmesnek tűnő puha fűről és kinyujtotta kezét, hogy felsegítse Narutot.

- Oh köszi - emelkedett fel elégedetten Naruto kissé pirulva (merthát egyedül is feltudott volna állni), majd hirtelen egy puszit nyomott a morcos Sasuke szájára. Az pedig a nem várt reakciótól ledermedt, mint egy darab kő, majd miután feleszmélt állapotából egy jó nagy orditozásba akart belekezdeni, de valahogy mégis meggondolta magát. Helyette egy kedves mosolyt eresztett barátja felé, amin még Naruto maga is meglepődött, de azon mégjobban, hogy ezután a fekete átkarolta a vállát és kedvesen hozzászólt:

- Akkor menjünk Naruto! Nem halhatsz éhen! - kuncogott Sasuke.

- Igen. Menjünk!- mosolygott Naruto, majd ő is átkarolta barátját a derekánál fogva.

* * *

The End


End file.
